What if Kilgharrah was wrong?
by UnionoftheSoul
Summary: For those of you who love the Merthur romance. Some Gwen and Lancelot too. Continues near the end of 5.13. Updated to include a new chapter - 7.
1. The Return

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.**

**This was a complete story but I felt there was more to come so I've updated this story to include a new chapter (7).**

**Enjoy!**

"Long live the queen!"

Leon watched Gwen's face, saw her mouth fall open while she stared at the door.

"Ar..Arthur? How can this be?" Heads turned while gasps sounded around the room.

"Gwen."

"You're … you're alive!"

The shock registered on her face before the newly crowned queen ran towards her husband, sobbing. She threw her arms around him. "Arthur! Arthur! I can't believe you're here!"

Arthur held her and looked around the room, searching for one face, one face that was missing.

Cries of excitement rang out all around. "Arthur! He's alive! He's alive!" Leon fell to his knees with joy.

"I can't believe it!" whispered Gwen, incredulously.

"It's true, Gwen. I'm here. I'm alive." He smiled and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly.

_Where was he?_

"What happened, Arthur? How are you here? We all thought you were dead!"

The room fell silent when Arthur started to speak.

"It was Merlin. Merlin saved me. He saved my life."

"But it was Merlin who told Gaius you were dead! I don't understand …"

All eyes were on Arthur.

"Merlin was taking me to Avalon to be healed. We stopped in a field. I was exhausted and couldn't go on. I don't remember what happened next."

"You died, Arthur." Gwen shuddered at the word. "Merlin put you in a boat and guided it towards Avalon for your body to find its resting place. You died!"

Arthur paused a while at the thought of what Merlin had been through and the mention of his name pulsed deep within him. Merlin was the only person he had thought of all the way back to Camelot and he had expected to find him here, waiting.

"Merlin did what he was supposed to do," Arthur began. "He led me to Avalon. I woke up there several times. My memories are vague. There were women around me. It's unclear. They were chanting and administering potions. They were helping me. I don't really know what happened. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I eventually awoke alone. My wound was healed. I was restored. I couldn't find Merlin. I looked everywhere for him then made my way back to Camelot."

Gwen smiled up at her husband. "You know Arthur, I never really believed you to be dead. I knew somehow that you were still alive. I felt it." Arthur kissed Gwen gently.

"Merlin killed Morgana, you know. It's over."

"I know. We owe Merlin a huge debt of gratitude. I don't know how we can ever repay him for what he's done for us all."

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room.

"Where is he?" said Arthur. "Where's Merlin?"

Gwen's face fell. "I don't know Arthur. I never got a chance to speak to him. He came to see Gaius, to tell him that you'd … and then he disappeared. None of us saw him."

Arthur tried hard to conceal his disappointment. He walked towards the old man. "Gaius."

"Sire. It is wonderful to see you again. It's a sight I thought I'd never behold." The two men shook hands.

"Gaius, do you know where Merlin is?"

"I'm afraid I don't, my Lord. He was distraught. He watched you die. He felt he'd failed you."

"Failed me? I owe him my life! I owe him everything!"

"He is a remarkable young man."

"Yes. Yes, he is." Arthur worked hard to hold back his tears. He felt bereft at Merlin's absence. He couldn't bear the thought of Merlin alone, believing Arthur to be dead, holding himself responsible when he had done so much. He should be here. Nothing else mattered.

"I must find him. I must bring him back home, to Camelot."

"That may prove difficult, Sire, since I have no idea where he is. I wish I knew."

"Come, Arthur," said his wife. "I am sure we will see Merlin again. I am sure news will reach him of your return. For now, you must rest and eat. We must all make up for lost time."

"Yes, yes you're right. Of course."

"Arthur, I have the crown. I didn't know when you'd be coming back. I thought …"

"It is as I wished."

"I know." Gwen said gravely. "Gaius told me. But it is not meant for me. It is meant for YOU Arthur. We must return it to you."

"In time," said Arthur. "In time. Anyway, it suits you! Gwen, where is Gwaine?"

Gwen paused and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Arthur," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"No," he whispered. "So much loss. So much bloodshed."

"I know. It is over now, my love. Come, you must rest."

Days passed as the kingdom adjusted to the news that Arthur was alive and that peace had finally come to Camelot. It also grieved for the loss of so many lives. Gwen began to notice that her husband was distant and preoccupied. It was not surprising - he had been through so much, had lost so many dear friends - but deep down she knew it was more than that.

One morning at breakfast, Arthur took his wife's hand in his and said "Gwen, I have to look for Merlin. He thinks I am dead. I have to show him that I am alive and to thank him for all he's done. I have to bring him back to Camelot."

"I know, Arthur, I know you do. I will come with you."

Arthur lifted his eyes to look earnestly at Gwen.

"No, Gwen. Thank you, but this is something I must do alone."

"But Arthur …" Her husband had only just returned and she didn't want to lose him again.

"It's okay, Gwen, there's no danger now," he reassured her, almost as if reading her mind. "Morgana is gone. I won't come to any harm."

"No. No of course you won't. I - I understand."

In the courtyard, they kissed goodbye while Arthur rode off into the distance.


	2. A Face From the Past

Arthur knew where he was heading. He was going back to the place he had last seen Merlin. He would surely be there. He had to see him again. They had so much to talk about. He'd thought of little else the last few days. All those years Merlin had hidden his magic. All those years under Uther's rule. Merlin really was the bravest man he had ever met. And in return, Arthur had mocked him and made him feel like nothing. He wanted so much to make it up to him.

He thought of all the times when Merlin must have used his magic to save Arthur and Camelot. Merlin had been a loyal servant in every sense of the word over and over again and Arthur had never given him the credit he so richly deserved.

He knew he should be focusing on his marriage but all he could think about was Merlin. Thoughts of his dark hair and piercing, deep blue eyes haunted him and would not leave him alone. He would do anything to have him here now, to be lying in his arms as he had done that day. He wanted precious time with Merlin to talk about all those times he had worked in the background to help him. Most of all, though, he just wanted him here. So much. At least he knew he was alive. At least he had that. Poor Merlin did not.

He finally reached the spot where they had laid together in the field. He remembered the precious moments they had both shared here. Nothing had ever felt so intense and yet so peaceful and … right. He had never experienced those feelings with Gwen. He loved her and respected her but she wasn't … Merlin.

"Where are you, Merlin?" Arthur whispered. He looked across to Avalon. "Where are you?"

After a time, he heard rustling from the trees behind him and turned slowly. Merlin? Could it be? He made his way quietly towards the trees. Then he stopped dead.

What? How? He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Lancelot? Lancelot is that … you?"

"Arthur!"

"Lancelot, I don't understand. I thought you were …"

"I am alive, Arthur."

Arthur stared at the man. It seemed that fate wanted them both to live.

"It was not my destiny to die. I woke on Avalon. I heard word that the same thing happened to you."

The two men stood there a long time while Arthur tried to process what was happening.

"It's a very special place. It's good to see you again, Lancelot."

"And you, my Lord. I'm so sorry. About everything. I'm truly sorry. All I wanted was to serve you."

The mention of serving him reminded him of someone else. As if he needed reminding.

"It doesn't matter now, Lancelot. All that matters is that you are here. Alive. You must return to Camelot. Resume your duties as knight of Camelot."

"But after all that happened, can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you and I understand. Things are different now. I need you in Camelot, we all do. So much has changed. Give me a few days. I will go on ahead and tell everyone what has happened. I need to prepare them for another shock – albeit a pleasant one! I will come for you in a few days."

"I don't know how to thank you. I'll be forever in your debt."

Gwen watched as her husband returned to Camelot without Merlin. She could feel his sadness and was disappointed not only for Arthur but also for herself. There was so much she wanted to say to Merlin.

She went to meet Arthur in the courtyard.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," she said. "I know you wanted to find him. I am sure he will return. Word will reach him about you before too long. He will soon be back home where he belongs. By your side."

Arthur took in his wife's knowing look. They hugged and made their way to their bedroom. Gwen sat on the bed.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you."

Arthur sat next to her. She took his hands in hers.

"I've done so much thinking these last few days. I know you have too. I am so grateful for everything you have given me. We have come a long way together and been through a lot. But I know things have changed."

"Gwen, I …"

"It's okay, Arthur. I know things are not what they were between us and I understand."

They sat awhile, acknowledging what they already knew to be true.

"Arthur, we love each other but perhaps not in the way we should. We have high regard for each other but it's not a burning love. We can make it work up to a point but we both know that we are not soulmates."

"Gwen. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It's okay. It is the same for both of us. It's enough that you are alive. We can still be the greatest of friends. But perhaps we should consider parting as husband and wife."

They held hands and both felt a sense of relief mixed with a tinge of sadness.

"Gwen, there is no need for you to leave Camelot. I still want you to stay here. You are still a big part of my life."

"As you are mine, Arthur," she replied.

As the two of them adjusted to the situation the news began to spread around the kingdom.

When he felt that Gwen was ready, Arthur delivered the news about Lancelot. They agreed that she herself would find Lancelot and bring him back to Camelot.


	3. Reunion

Gwen made her way on horseback towards Avalon. So much had happened. Elyan's death, Arthur's death and resurrection, Gwaine, the demise of Morgana, Merlin's disappearance, the end of her marriage and now this. He was alive!

The news that Lancelot was alive filled her with more joy than she had ever dreamed possible. She had been over the moon when she had seen Arthur again but that was nothing compared to this. She had always buried her emotions when Lancelot had died and had hidden her real feelings from the world. She had concentrated on being the best wife she could be and on serving Camelot, but all that time she had felt dead inside, missing a vital part of herself.

No one had ever reached her in the way Lancelot had. He was in her blood, in her soul. She believed that love came in two forms. The first was a quiet, caring, day to day love that was always on an even keel. The second was an incomparable, all-consuming love that burned from the inside and left the heart always wanting. It was liberating to be able to properly acknowledge her feelings at last.

Lancelot was, and always had been, her one true love. She had put her all into her marriage but the thought of Lancelot made her burn in ways that no one else ever would. She could feel it coursing right through her body.

She was so nervous yet beyond excited. She couldn't wait to be with him again, to melt into him. Would he still feel the same about her?

She reached the spot where her husband had died and shivered at the thought. Poor, poor Merlin. What he must have suffered. If only he would return to Arthur. They needed each other, Merlin and Arthur. She gazed out at Avalon. That magical place. It had healed both her husband and her one great love. Perhaps it would bring Merlin back too. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Gwen?"

Her heart jolted. A familiar voice came from behind her and set every nerve in her body on fire.

She turned and saw the man whose soul she had kept locked inside her heart.

"Lancelot! Is it really you?"

"Gwen! Dear Gwen!"

They rushed towards each other and embraced. His mouth was almost on hers and then he stopped. "Arthur."

"It's okay, Lancelot," she whispered. "He has given us his blessing. Arthur and I are parting. I will remain in Camelot but we both know the marriage is over. I can't believe you're here."

His mouth found hers and she clung to him. At last, at last. She felt his strong arms around her and the hunger of his kiss. She kissed him back in a way she had never kissed Arthur. Nothing had ever felt like this. She wanted to do this forever. She was on fire.

In their passion they both fell to the ground. The feeling was so overwhelming that she was afraid but felt she had no choice but to surrender to this moment that had been denied to her for so long.

"Oh Gwen, I've missed you so much. Oh my darling!" They kissed and loved with a fervour and greed.

After a long time, they rode together back to Camelot, Gwen with her arms around Lancelot, taking in his scent. Her hunger for this man would never be satisfied. From his window, Arthur watched the star crossed lovers approaching. It felt strange seeing them together and he felt a small twinge of jealousy but he knew the two of them were destined to be together and that she loved Lancelot in a way that she could never love Arthur. And he knew he could never love her enough. Not in the way he should. That kind of love was reserved in his heart for only one.

Arthur had to find a way to reach him. As he thought about this, he remembered that fateful night when Merlin had warned him in his sleep to find the path over the ridge of Camlann. Suddenly he knew what to do.


	4. Hope

A pale figure wandered through the forest, a shadow of his former self. He had barely eaten or slept for days - there didn't seem much point, but giving up wasn't something that was in his nature. He had to find a way to go on but it wasn't easy. What use was a life without a purpose? Arthur had been his reason and without that, what was there for him to do?

The same word kept repeating in his head – How? How could this have happened? How could it be destiny? How could it be over so quickly? How could it end when it was just about to start?

He had always known Arthur would die one day but not yet. Not now. It was too soon. What a waste.

A sword of guilt stabbed him again and again. Why had he not stopped Mordred? He had seen it coming – he should have known what to do. He wished that a real sword would strike him now so that he could end this torment and join Arthur.

He had experienced so much loss in his young life but nothing had ever compared to this. The pain was unbearable. What was he supposed to do now? He had failed Arthur. Failed Camelot. Failed himself.

Arthur had accepted his magic. He had said some wonderful things that day but Merlin could hardly bear to think of them now. It was easier to be numb.

He lay curled on the ground and tears came as they had so many times. "Arthur."

"Meerrlliiinn!"

What …? The sound seemed to come from all around and sent shockwaves through Merlin's body.

"Meerrlliiinn!"

Could it be? The voice sounded like …

"Arthur?!"

"Merlin! Merlin, can you hear me?"

"Arthur! Arthur, is that you? Arthur, where are you?!"

"At Camelot, Merlin! I'm back at Camelot."

"But I thought …"

"I'm alive, Merlin. You saved me. I was healed at Avalon."

"What? Alive? Arthur?"

This must be his imagination. This couldn't be real. His grief was trying to make it real. Or was it?

"Where are you, Merlin?"

"I'm in the forest. North of Avalon. Near the waterfall."

"I'm coming for you, Merlin."

How was this happening? How was Arthur able to communicate with him in this way? Perhaps whatever had happened at Avalon had given him magic.

"I'll be making my way back towards you, Arthur!"

"Merlin. My Merlin."

Merlin sprang to his feet and the forest span around him. "HE'S ALIVE! ARTHUR'S ALIVE! And did he just say 'My Merlin?'"

He couldn't wait to get back to Arthur. Nothing else mattered. Trancelike, he began to make his way through the forest. As he did so, he finally allowed himself to think of their last moments together. The way Arthur had looked at him, the way he had put his hand behind his head and pulled him close. He must put this out of his mind. Arthur was with Gwen. All that mattered was that he was alive! He tried but he could not stop the constant barrage of daydreams.

Merlin eventually found himself in the field opposite Avalon. He remembered the overwhelming despair he had felt there but now it was replaced with the tenderness of the moments they had shared. He remembered the dragon. Why had Kilgharrah got it so wrong?

He sat there a while, remembering, and soon became aware of a figure approaching from the distance. He blinked and as she came into view, he recognised her as Gerthwen, a soothsayer and an friend.

"Emrys."

"Gerthwen. How are you?"

"I am well but I come to you with sad news."

Merlin had had enough sad news to last a lifetime but he felt he could cope with anything as long as it didn't involve Arthur.

"It concerns Kilgharrah. He was old and it was his time. I am afraid he is no longer with us."

Merlin's head bowed.

"There is something else. At the end he became confused. What he told you about Arthur was wrong. Part of the prophecy was right but he was wrong about the timing of Arthur's death. Arthur is very much alive.

Merlin was sad for the great dragon but more relieved that he ever thought possible about Arthur. It was true! He really was alive! Merlin couldn't contain his excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

They talked a while about Kilgharrah and Gerthwen told Merlin of the news from Camelot, about Arthur, about Lancelot and about the end of the royal marriage. She told him that the word was out about Merlin's magic and the kingdom was ready for change.

"Emrys, I know you want to return to Camelot as soon as possible but there is something you must do first." She paused. "There is a village just west of here called Dortharn."

"I know of it. I have old friends there," said Merlin.

"I'm afraid your friends are in danger. A group of people mean to take the village for themselves and have no regard for the villagers of Dortharn. There is no time to waste. Your friends need you."

Merlin was desperate to see Arthur again but he must help all those people. He must reach his friends before it was too late. It was enough to know that Arthur was alive, waiting for him at Camelot.

"I'll head straight there now. Please could you get a message to Gaius to say that I'll soon return to Camelot and that I know Arthur is alive. Please tell him I'm on my way to Dortharn and must help the people before I come back?"

"Of course, Emrys. Be careful."


	5. Like Old Times

When Merlin reached the village he saw a lady he recognised. He was surprised to see her there as she wasn't from Dortharn.

"Petra?" said Merlin. "What brings you here?"

"It was I who gave Gerthwen the message."

"Thank you, Petra," said Merlin. "We must warn the villagers." He looked around and was noticed that there was not a soul in sight, only the two of them. "Where are they?"

Petra smirked at Merlin and had an evil glint in her eye that Merlin had never seen before.

"Oh, don't you worry about them," Petra said.

"Petra?"

Petra gave, a cruel, unrecognisable laugh. "Well, _you_ were easily fooled," she said. "As was Gerthwen."

Merlin looked on in horror as Petra gradually shapeshifted until he saw a different woman standing in front of him, striking but evil and instantly recognisable.

"Galara. I might have guessed."

How could he have been so stupid?

"Emrys. Did you really think you were going to get away with murdering Morgana? Did you not think there would be repercussions?"

Merlin's face fell.

"You walked so easily into my trap. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer, Emrys."

Merlin used his magic to hurl a ball of fire at Galara but she thwarted him with her sorcery.

"It's going to take more than that, Emrys," she laughed.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" asked Merlin.

"Oh, I want to have a little fun first. I want to make it slow. It's what Morgana would have wanted."

"Morgana was a good person once," said Merlin, alarmed to see an army of men approaching.

"I didn't come empty handed," she said, watching the men. "I thought I would kill two birds with one stone and capture this village anyway. I rather like it here."

Merlin watched the army heading towards them. "There are so many of them," he thought. Even with his magic he would struggle to defeat such a large number, especially when faced with Galara's considerable power.

The first of the men took aim at Merlin with a bow and arrow but before the man could fire, he was stopped by an arrow going through his own chest.

While Galara looked on, Merlin held out his hand and uttered words of magic which flung Galara into the air and left her crashing onto the ground.

Merlin looked for the source of the arrow. Further arrows were fired at the army. Hearing a rustling from behind the huts, he turned to see Percival and Leon. The army had seen them too and drew closer.

"Percival! Leon!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin saw that they had brought reinforcements from Camelot – a large number of them. One of these was Lancelot. Merlin was so happy to see him again. To see them all again. He had missed them so much. After everything that had happened, he was afraid of losing them. Together they must defeat the army.

The villagers emerged and decided to join them and fight for what was theirs. Merlin, the knights and the villagers stopped the enemy at every turn. It was such a relief for Merlin to be able to use his magic freely. There was no need to hide now. He could at last be himself.

Time seemed to suspend when Merlin caught sight of a figure in the distance, chainmail clad, sword in hand. Their eyes met and lingered, far longer than they should have. Merlin's stomach lurched with emotion and he found himself grinning like a schoolboy. As they fought to defeat the enemy their eyes kept meeting and locking. Merlin felt electricity go right through him. Arthur! Dear Arthur! This was like old times, fighting for the same cause.

He glanced at Arthur and remembered the agony of his loss. He must watch him like a hawk.

"Think you can protect Arthur?" said Galara, now fully recovered and reading his mind. "Think again."

A battle of sorcery and magic ensued between them. Merlin was unable to watch Arthur. Her powers were strong – very strong – and seemed to have increased since he last saw her.

Finally, Galara hurled Merlin to the ground and he was wedged there, unable to move.

"Goodbye, Emrys," said the sorceress, slowing raising her arms ready for attack."

Merlin looked behind her to see Arthur running at her, sword in hand. Arthur struck Galara and she fell to the ground. He rushed towards Merlin and stared down at him for a few moments. Merlin felt as if he had come home.

"Arthur!" cried Merlin. "You saved my life!"

"As you saved mine, time and time and time again."

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet. Their eyes held for a moment but there was not a moment to waste as the army began to surround them. The knights and villagers joined them and they all fought until they had defeated the enemy.

Merlin turned to see all his dear friends again and was overjoyed at the sight of Gwen approaching. He had missed them all, so much.

"Merlin," said Gwen. "I owe you everything. We all do. We can never repay you for what you have done for us all."

One by one, his friends came to greet him and thank him. They had a newfound respect in their eyes.

And finally, the one Merlin wanted to be with the most walked towards him.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

They stood and stared at each other for a few moments before flinging their arms around one another. They did not let go for a long time.

At nightfall, they all started to make their way back toward Camelot.

"Wait! Not you, Merlin," said Arthur in a deep, sexy voice, grabbing Merlin by the arm. Sniggers erupted around them.

Merlin could not remove the enormous grin from his face.

"There is plenty of time to return to Camelot but first we have a lot to say to each other. Let's find somewhere quiet to talk and rest for the night."

Leon and Percival smiled knowingly at each other as did Gwen and Lancelot.


	6. The Cave

Arthur and Merlin rode on side by side. They had so much to talk about yet journeyed in silence, content to just be in each other's company, wrapped in the wonder of this moment. Eventually they came to a cave.

"Let's stop here for the night," said Arthur.

The two made their way into the cave and Merlin used his magic to create beautiful lights all around. "For you, Arthur. Only for you." Merlin smiled up at Arthur who returned his gaze with hypnotic blue eyes that were fully present for him.

"I know the difference now," said Arthur. "Some have sorcery but you have magic."

The two stood, looking at each other.

"Arthur!" Merlin broke finally, falling to his knees and sobbing loudly, all his pent up emotion being released, at last.

Arthur sat down beside him and laid his hand on Merlin's head. "Shhh, shhhh, Merlin. It's okay. It's all okay now."

Arthur gave Merlin food and drink to revive him and they ate together. Merlin produced a fire in the centre of the cave. Merlin's energy began to return and he made mystical shapes in the fire for Arthur.

"You're never going to stop amazing me with your magic, Merlin." Arthur stared at Merlin and Merlin's shy, upturned face looked back at him. Arthur's gaze flicked a few times towards Merlin's mouth. "Not just with your magic but just by being … you."

Merlin's eyes welled up with emotion. "Thank you," he choked.

"There's so much to say and yet I don't seem to need words. Just being here with you is enough," said Arthur.

They edged a little closer together.

"I thought I'd lost you, Arthur."

"You won't lose me that easily, Merlin!"

Their eyes met and held for a few seconds then Arthur took Merlin's hands in his. Their heads leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. They remained like that for a long time, eyes closed, lost in each other. Eventually, Arthur pulled his head back and Merlin looked up at him, his dark eyes searching. Arthur looked down at Merlin's mouth and cupped his beautiful face in his hands.

"Merlin. My Merlin."

Merlin could feel Arthur's breath on his face. He shivered as he answered, "My Arthur."

Heart pounding, Arthur leaned slowly toward Merlin and brushed his lips gently with his own. It was the sweetest moment. They both pulled away, shocked and gulping, and then, wanting, their lips parted and met again, tender at first then more fervent, their tongues joining and entwining, tasting each other's passion. Arthur ran his hands through Merlin's hair and he swept him up into his arms. Nothing was as important as this moment. They clung to each other tightly as they kissed and moaned softly, giving into each other.

After a time, Arthur pulled his head back to look at Merlin. "No one's ever made me feel like this," he whispered. "I've never been so happy. Nothing's ever felt so right."

Merlin gave that wonderful grin which set Arthur on fire. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He pulled him in for a passionate kiss, claiming him.

Eventually they broke away to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Merlin. It's always been you. I know that now."

"I love you too, Arthur. Always have, always will."

"I can't fight this anymore. I don't want to fight it. It's no use. I just want you. I'm no use without you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Merlin used his magic to create a soft bed for them on the hard floor of the cave. They lay down, side by side, in each other arms, eyes locking, breathing deeply. There had never been a greater love.

Arthur propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Merlin, the man who had always been by his side, who had risked his life time and time again and never once sought acknowledgment. His destiny. He stroked the side of his face gently then ran his finger across his chin and his lips. "Merlin."

"Arthur. I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it, Merlin, believe it." He kissed him softly on the lips. "It's been a long time coming. You're in my heart, Merlin. I love you. I want to show you how much."

He took Merlin in his arms again and they kissed and kissed, their bodies locking together, surrendering to this love completely, two sides of the same coin, twin souls, friends, lovers, the way it was always supposed to be.

Meanwhile Camelot waited for their return and celebrated the birth of a new era.


	7. The Morning After

Morning lit up the cave and dark blue eyes opened slowly. Their owner stared at his destiny who lay sleeping with his back arched towards Merlin. Merlin watched him for a while, not daring to move or close his eyes in case Arthur was taken from him again. He listened to Arthur's gentle breathing and memories of last night filled him with fervour and excitement.

He edged a little closer to Arthur, taking in the scent of the skin on his neck, gazing at the strands of blond hair.

Arthur began to stir. "Merlin," he murmured.

"Arthur," whispered Merlin in his ear.

Arthur turned towards him, not yet fully awake. He began to come round, slowly, and stretched, accidentally digging Merlin in the ribs as he did so.

"Prat!" said Merlin.

"Come 'ere you!" growled Arthur, mock-whacking Merlin on the head.

"Ooh, are you going to put me in the stocks again?" said Merlin.

"Now that sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

They both laughed and then their expressions became more serious.

"Why do you have do be so cute?" breathed Arthur.

"Well, I guess it just comes naturally!"

Arthur leaned towards Merlin, gently kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips. Merlin responded, running his hands through Arthur's hair. Their kiss grew deep and Merlin felt Arthur's arms wrapping tightly around him, pressing against him.

Arthur released Merlin's mouth temporarily. "I never want us to leave this cave," he said.

This time, Merlin pulled Arthur's mouth onto his own, kissing him more passionately and losing himself in Arthur's desire, giving into him. Last night was beyond amazing but this morning was even better.

"Are you hungry?" said Merlin after quite some time.

"I guess I could eat!" said Arthur. "I need to replenish my energy levels!"

Merlin conjured up a delicious breakfast and they ate, before leaving the cave for a short while and taking in the fresh air.

Before long, they returned to their bed in the cave, Merlin lying in Arthur's arms.

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you, Merlin. I'm sorry I left you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you before Mordred did."

"Well, if you had, perhaps we would not be lying here together now. Perhaps we would not have admitted our feelings to each other or to ourselves. Maybe you would not have revealed your magic to me. We would probably have gone back to Camelot and carried on as before. Perhaps everything was meant to happen exactly as it did."

Destiny.

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

"You've done so much for me over the years. I don't know how to begin to repay you," said Arthur.

"You already have repaid me" grinned Merlin. "You can repay me again if you like!"

"Just you try to stop me!"

"Okay!" laughed Merlin, leaping off the bed and running across the cave.

"You!" said Arthur, chasing him. Just when Arthur was about to grab him, Merlin used his magic to create a hedge between them, waist high.

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we?"

Merlin laughed at that and dissolved the hedge. Arthur moved towards him and Merlin edged back until he was leaning against the cave wall.

"I like playful Merlin," said Arthur, his hands on the cave wall, each on either side of Merlin. He lifted Merlin up and carried him back to the bed. "Now, where were we …"

Merlin lay limp in Arthur's arms and felt their lips crash together. Nothing else mattered. They continued from where they had left off before breakfast and loved like never before.

"So, what happens now?" asked Merlin, hours later.

"We head back to Camelot."

"I mean, about us?" said Merlin. "I don't know how people are going to feel about the king being with a man."

"Actally, I'm not the king," said Arthur. "Gwen has the crown."

"But you will be reinstated?" said Merlin.

"In time."

"The once and future king," murmured Merlin.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," said Merlin.

"We will return to Camelot and you'll be appointed court magician," said Arthur. Perhaps we should keep this quiet for the time being."

"Yes, I think that would be best," said Merlin. "Just between the two of us. I want to continue to be your servant."

"Merlin, you can't be my servant. Not now. You deserve so much more than that. I should learn to do things for myself."

"But it's what I want, Arthur."

"Merlin …"

"Please, Arthur. To start with at least. I will go back to my own room. I can't wait to see Gaius again!"

"And I know he'll be so glad to see you. Let's stay here one more night," said Arthur. "We can go back to Camelot tomorrow."

Merlin propped himself up on one elbow. "There's something I've been wondering about, Arthur. That day, when you communicated with me to let me know you were alive? How did you do that?"


End file.
